


boys, drinks, honey

by orphan_account



Category: M.I.B (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really just an average night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys, drinks, honey

**Author's Note:**

> I promised [](http://loudestoflove.livejournal.com/profile)[**loudestoflove**](http://loudestoflove.livejournal.com/) a fic AND THEN I ACTUALLY WROTE IT. WOW. ty to [](http://galmaegi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galmaegi.livejournal.com/)**galmaegi** for the motivation/beta.

"We're going home," Yasuo says.

"I'm _dancing_ ," Hangil says, and pulls away from him.

"That's not dancing," Jongsu says and Giseok nods slowly, his eyes closed.

"I am," Hangil insists and starts to shove his way back into the crowd. Yasuo grabs his hand and is grateful to see Jongsu wrapping an arm around Hangil's neck and gently guiding him back towards the bar.

"You have to let a man dance when he needs to," someone says, and Yasuo turns around in time to be soaked in the alcohol wafting off Tiger's breath. His eyes are wide and bloodshot, and Yasuo takes a large step back.

"Preserve the artistic integrity," Tiger says. "You don't have that many chances." He's nearly hissing, eyes fixed on them, and Yasuo can tell that Giseok has already quietly slipped away.

"Traitor," Hangil mumbles into Jongsu's forearm, and Tiger switches focus abruptly, zeroing in on Hangil. Jongsu immediately pulls his arm away and steps to the side, pointedly looking off into the distance. Hangil stumbles, surprised, but Tiger has already swooped in and grabbed his shoulders, staring him down intently.

"I was following," he says, "the music. The freedom. And you can _too_ , Hangil. Dance." He steers Hangil right back towards the dance floor and Jongsu throws up his hands when Yasuo turns towards him.

"I'm out," he says. "Enjoy." When Yasuo looks back at the crowd he can barely see Hangil between the people closing in on him. He picks up the drink Giseok had left on the bar and downs it, eyes screwed shut, then dives into the dance floor after Hangil.

By the time he gets to him Tiger is gone again, although Yasuo can hear him yelling indistinctly, even over the music. Hangil is swaying by himself, eyes shut, occasionally being pushed by the people around him, but he seems to come back to himself when Yasuo grabs him.

"Hey," he says, opening his eyes again, and grins. "Come here often?"

"Sure," Yasuo says. "It's why I'm leaving." But Hangil's grabbed him by the hips and is swaying again but more intently, a little sharper, and dragging Yasuo with him.

"Come on, baby," he says, pulling Yasuo a little closer, then hiccups, and Yasuo giggles despite himself. He pats Hangil's chest and he preens, throwing his head back a little. Yasuo leans in very close and whispers into his neck, "You don't have any rhythm at all." Hangil continues to swing his hips out of time with the beat, but he drops his hands a little lower, one coming around to rest on Yasuo's ass.

"So you'll just have to do all the work," Hangil says, and Yasuo can feel him leering. "In bed," he adds unnecessarily.

"If it'll get you to come home," Yasuo says. Hangil throws up an arm in victory before Yasuo can stop him, right into where Tiger's face was looming over his shoulder. He freezes as Tiger reels backwards, eyes wide, and tries to mouth something to Yasuo, but it's incomprehensible between the dim light and the way Hangil is exaggerating his expression, dragging his mouth open. He turns slowly, his other hand still in Yasuo's, and looks up at Tiger who still looks severely surprised, one hand gently on his nose.

"Hyung, I swear I didn't see you," Hangil says, and Tiger blinks at him slowly.

"We are going home right now," Yasuo whispers, and Hangil nods firmly.

 

-

 

Hangil drops onto the bed so hard it thunks against the wall, and he bounces slightly off the mattress. "Ravish me," he says, and spreads his arms wide, flexing his chest and letting his head flop back onto the pillow. Yasuo snorts.

"I'm so lucky," he says, pulling at Hangil's shoe, "that you're always prepared to undress yourself."

"I'm a catch," Hangil slurs, and hooks his other leg around Yasuo's thighs. He tries to pull him down onto the bed, and Yasuo lets himself fall, slumping onto the mattress with one leg across Hangil and his face squeezed into the space between his neck and his shoulder. He starts to snore loudly and Hangil whines.

"No," he says. "No, hyung." He shakes his shoulders but Yasuo holds firm. He bites Hangil's shoulder lightly and he whines again, but higher-pitched, and bucks his hips up against the edge of Yasuo's thigh.

Yasuo groans and pushes himself up, one hand on Hangil's chest. He squints down at him. "Do you not just want to fall asleep?"

" _Hyung_ ," Hangil repeats, his voice strained. He bucks his hips again, and Yasuo slides his palm down to grind it against Hangil's crotch. Hangil yelps, arms tensing, and keeps panting as Yasuo rocks his hand lazily.

"You're really just gonna," Yasuo says, shaking his head. Hangil rolls his hips half-heartedly and Yasuo sighs. "I'm not going to fuck you," he says pertly, and Hangil hisses.

"I'm not," he insists, and starts working on Hangil's fly. "Too much effort. Don't," he adds because he can feel the rumble starting in Hangil's chest. He manages to push Hangil's pants off one-handed but his other arm gives out abruptly and he collapses, rolling away from Hangil. He can feel Hangil's arm flapping at him and he snorts.

"I'm _coming_ ," Yasuo says, then giggles as he reaches into Hangil's briefs. "I'm coming," he mumbles, rubbing his fingers across the head of his cock. " _You're_ coming."

"Am not," Hangil says but he groans as Yasuo pulls his underwear off and gets a firm grip around his cock.

"Close enough," Yasuo says and leans forward to lick his cock. Hangil shudders but doesn't move, and Yasuo weighs the effort versus reaction ratio again.

"Nah," he says, just for Hangil's pained noises, then pulls back and drags his shirt off. He whips it at the window with a smack and Hangil laughs.

Yasuo fumbles at his pants and manages to kick them off. He lies on top of Hangil and buries his face in his collarbone as he starts to roll his hips down. Even through the fabric it's good, Hangil's cock twitching underneath him.

"You wear soft underwear," Hangil murmurs, and Yasuo starts to laugh helplessly, chest shaking until he's just breathing wetly against Hangil's skin as he jerks his hips. He feels Hangil start to come, cock pulsing and wet against his briefs, and he grabs Hangil's hips, pulls them up against his and just thrusts frantically as his orgasm builds, the tingling feeling starting in his toes and racing up his body.

He gasps as he comes, and as the haze wears off he realizes he's drooled on Hangil's chest, saliva drying on his collarbone. Yasuo makes a face but Hangil doesn't seem to have noticed, wrapping an arm around Yasuo and pulling him back down.

"You have terrible rhythm," Hangil says, and then he's asleep. Yasuo almost hits him but he can feel himself falling asleep, too, wet spots and all.


End file.
